The Letter
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: A doctor receives a letter from someone that he had loved a long time ago. AU - the summary sucks but the story is good, PROMISE!


It's a one shot! My first time doing something like this! hope you all like it a lot! REVIEW it and tell me watcha think!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! Just my characters that I added in here and there!

**The Letter**

Today was a long day, I just got finished with my team. We had three different and difficult cases that we had to solve. Luckily, we did. Even though I would never admit it out loud, we are a powerful combination.

I sat down at my desk and started doing the paperwork that came with being a doctor. Don't tell anyone that I'm doing this though, it would look bad for my reputation. People thought I had one of my team members doing the work for me.

As I started shifting through my work pile, I noticed a letter, at that point, of course I paused and stopped what I was doing and looked at it. There was nothing on the letter no return address of stamp. This of course prompted my curiosity.

A letter? Who was sending me a letter? And how come it only had my name on it? But that handwriting, it looked so familiar. It couldn't be her though. I haven't seen her in so many years. But there is something wrong with her writing, it flows the same but the way she wrote my name, it's as if she's gotten weak over the years. Maybe I've just been working too hard.

I sighed and got comfortable in my chair. I was head of the diagnostic department here at the hospital. I guess it came with some benefits. I looked at the handwriting, hoping that I was wrong, it couldn't be from her.

I just took a deep breath and opened the letter, it was her. She had a smell that only she could possess, except, something was wrong. There was something amiss in her scent something deep and something I do not want to think about. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and began to read,

_Hey_

_I remember what it was like, you know. To have someone you love with all your heart, and then to have them ripped away from you because of a fleeting glance that led to something more over the years. As I think about it, I wish I never looked away, but then again, I was never one to have regrets about anything in life._

_But that is neither here nor there. I have been married for almost 10 years. I've had children in that time of course. They are each precious to me; I love them more than words can express. However, as I am laying here, on my deathbed, I have had a lot to think about. A lot to reminisce on, and to wonder about. _

_So, I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter, 15 years after everything that happened and after everything that occurred. It's because I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. Also, to tell you something else, I never stopped loving you. However, you never saw me as I was just as another vessel for another. _

_But, as I lay here, young but not so young, and dying, looking at my children, I always wonder if things would have been different if I could have made you love me the way I loved you or if I hadn't looked away for those milliseconds when we had that fight one night, if we would have still been together, if I would have been with you instead of him or if things would have stilled played out the same._

_But, like I said, it's neither here nor there. They said that what I have is incurable, that's why I'm telling you this now, my ill-timed admission. _

_I came to your house once actually, the night before I decided to accept his engagement proposal. I stood there for a half hour trying to decide if I should knock on your door. Instead, I peeked through the window and saw you setting up what looked like a meal for two. I just knew then that you had moved on. I turned away and walked back to my car that night. _

_But I came back once more, the night before the wedding, to invite you to come to see you one last time, you weren't there. I left the invitation in your mailbox, but you never came, I didn't see you. I looked to see if you were there before I walked, but you weren't. _

_I'm not writing you this letter to tell you that I was unhappy though. No no, I was happy with the man that I decided to marry. But some nights I did wish that it was you. But I knew that I could never be what you deserved in a woman and I could never compete with who you were with before me. But these are my last few days on earth and I knew that before I died I had to let you know how I truly felt. _

_So, these are my confessions,_

_I have always loved you_

_I want the best for you_

_Sorry it took so long for me to tell you this_

_Did you know that I picked the hospital that I'm at because you work here? You're the best in your field and I had to be here, even though you're in a different department it's kind of like you're here with me. That sounds funny, ha ha. But seriously, and be nice to this nice doctor when she hands you this letter. It took me almost a whole month to ask her about you._

_She said you're bitter and mean, but that once you get to know you, you're still bitter and mean but with a heart of gold. I just laughed, sounded almost just like you. She also promised not to tell you that I was here. I don't know why I made her promise that, not that you would care and if you did, not like you would tell me anyway. Ha Ha. You always was so stubborn. But I could see past that I knew how sweet you are and how beautiful you are inside and out. Oh, my, here I go sounding like some lovesick teenage girl._

_We are both very much so past that part of our lives aren't we? My husband does not know that I'm writing this letter to you. After all, I really had no intention of actually giving it to you, but one day that kind doctor, me and her have gotten so close and her fiance actually works with you, she says you two are the closest of friends, but that's no consequence. She found me writing this letter to you and told me that I should send it to you, that she would hand deliver it to you whenever I was done with it._

_I told her not to of course. That you probably hated me. She laughed and said nothing. I thought it was kind of suspicious but you know me, I was probably overreacting or something. Anyway, I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how that will never change._

_Well, my husband and my doctor is supposed to come in soon, and my hand is hurting, this is a pretty long letter now that I think about it. Sorry for that, I know how much you hate to read when you don't have to. But I felt that you needed to know the truth. Not a day went by that you didn't cross my mind. Even to this day. _

_I forgot to mention, I have three children, twins, Keninji and Michiru, 10 years old, and Kinami, 6 years old. _

_Well, I see Kouga's face and Sango walking with him. I have to go. I hope this letter reaches you and that you aren't terribly angry with me for all these years._

_Inu, I love you; always have and always will. I just thought I'd let you know that._

_Love Always,_

_Kagome _

I stared at the paper. Read the letter repeatedly. I was dumbfounded. That first night she was talking about, the dinner that I had set up, it was actually for my mother and I. It was her birthday. I knew I had sensed her but I couldn't be sure; when I went to the door there was nobody there; I thought I was hallucinating. I was at her wedding; I had gotten there a bit late of course, mostly due to a medical emergency I had had earlier that day, and I stayed in the back, I just wanted to see her in her dress. To see the beauty that I loved and missed so much. I left soon after, before the wedding vows were exchanged.

All these months she was in this very hospital, right under my nose? Sango knew and didn't tell me? That's why she had been so distant with me for the last six to eight months? Did Miroku know? Where was she now?

I looked at the date, a week ago? Why was I just getting this now?

I raked my hand through my hair; I've missed her so much. These past fifteen years have been torture. To know that she was with Kouga instead of me. To know that she still thought that I loved Kikyo.

That argument we had, those many years ago, it was about Kikyo. They usually were about her. I was so young back then. I thought I was still in love with her back then and struggling to see that Kagome was not her. And now, I've lost her. Officially.

I let the anger seep back into my core, Sango knew. Knew how much I still loved her. I looked over at the picture on my desk, the only picture on my desk, of me and Kagome, when we had just graduated from college. We were so happy back then. She was in a red sundress with a big smile on her face, her hair wild from the wind and I was behind her, my long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail wearing a pair of jeans and a red and black t-shirt; of course I had a smirk on my face, my arms wrapped around her waist.

I opened my cellphone. I dialed a number and waited for the individual to pick up,

"Sango. Where is she?"

Sango said nothing. She just sighed,

"Oh Inuyasha..."

I panicked, had she died before I could say goodbye? Before I could tell her that it was always her? That I have been single ever since because no woman could compare?

"How could you not tell me? You knew it was her! You knew and you said nothing!"

I decided ranting would be best. I allowed for my anger to take control as I continued,

"You let her lay in the hospital where I could have seen her, helped her been there for her! You didn't tell me! Did that fucking monk know too? Did you both conspire against me? To keep her from me! You could have at least...let me know she was here. Even if she didn't want to see me..."

The anger had left my voice by the last part, my voice cracked and trailed off. I heard her sigh,

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry. She asked me to keep it a secret. She didn't want to disturb your life. She thought you had gone back to Ms. Kikyo. She thought so many things."

I looked at the phone, taken aback, she thought I had gone back to Kikyo? I haven't spoken to Kikyo in over 20 years! How could she think that?

"Where. Is. She." I said slowly and calmly. Too calm, I almost sounded like Sesshomaru.

Sango hesitated. I could tell that even over the phone. I panicked,

"Sango..."

"She's gone Inuyasha. She died last Tuesday."

I dropped the phone. I could hear Sango's voice on the other end calling my name. I just stared at the picture on my desk.

"...dead?"

I looked at the date on the letter one last time, and then at the day today, it was Sunday. This letter was dated last Monday. She wrote this the day before she died?

I noticed something at the end of the last page of her letter. An arrow of sorts pointing towards the back of the last page. I flipped the page over,

_P.S. - I told the nurse, Shippo, such a charming boy to put something in your desk drawer, he seemed to be a trickster of sorts; he told me just yesterday that he did and that he put it where you would not find til I was ready for you to. He told me to tell you to look under the chocolate wrappers in your desk and what I left for you would be there. _

_P.P.S – do not be mad at Sango at Shippo for this. I made them promise not to tell. Oh and you really need to clean that chocolate wrapper area! Ha ha you always did love chocolate, chocolate and ramen. Ha ha. _

I immediately opened the desk, leaving the now dead cell phone on the floor, completely forgotten. That Shippo had been avoiding me for the past few months that runt. I shifted through the wrappers found what it was. It was a manilla envelope.

I opened it up slowly, wondering what could be in it.

A birth certificate? Another letter? Pictures?

I cleared my desk and put the multiple items on my desk. I put the first letter to the side, next to our picture together. I picked up the second letter, it was dated twice, the first page was dated 14 years ago and the second page, two weeks ago.

First things first,

_Inuyasha,_

_I know you probably hate me now, but I have to tell you something. I was pregnant when we broke up. I had her. She's a girl, she's so beautiful. Her name is Izayoi Midori Takahashi after your mom and my ancestor. I gave her your last name because I felt it was only right for me to do so. I put her in the care of my good friend, Ayame. Right now, she's almost a year old. She's truly a testament to both of us, although I think she took after you the most. I did not tell Kouga about her yet, after all, we are just dating right now. However, I felt that you needed to know the truth. _

_She has your amber eyes, but my black hair, she looks human, but even from birth her strength was something else. She reminds me so much of you, even at a young age. Her birth certificate is enclosed, it's your copy of it, but I felt that you should see it._

_Kagome_

I stared at the first page. She had a child, OUR child? I stared at the page in shock but I regained my wits about me and read the second page,

_Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry that I never sent out the first letter, I was so afraid that you would hate me or disown her or do something dreadful. She knows that you are her father and that I am her mother. I told Kouga about her but I decided to let her stay with Ayame. Ayame is getting older and needs the companionship. However, the two lives with me and Kouga and my other three children. They are all very close and very protective of each other._

_I know you probably hate me for never telling you, but I was so afraid and I didn't want to ruin your family. I'm sure you have one with Kikyo now since I'm not a part of your life, Sango never did tell me about you two I just figured she didn't want to hurt my feelings since I'm dying and all. But here's everything. I'm giving it to Shippo today and this is even a secret from Sango. Me and her have gotten so close since I've been here._

_Sorry, you know me, I always get sidetracked! But she wants to meet you so much, I told her that you would come when you were ready. She's so much like you. Fiercely protective of her family especially Kinami. She's so sweet though. She's like fire and ice put together. Her hair is incredibly long like yours and it lightened over the years. Instead of being dark like mine it's now the same snow white as your own, and on her human nights, it turns dark again and her eyes go dark, everyone says that on her human nights she could pass for my twin when I was her age._

_But, I think she looks like you. I showed her our old photos when she turned fourteen. I still have them you know. Kouga doesn't know that though. I kept them all these years. I showed them to her. She said that she wants to meet you and that she's not mad at you, just wants to know who you are. _

_I told her that when the time was right you'd come to her. Or after I died she had my permission to find you. She's very determined and very impatient. She may be there right now! Ha ha. Thats my Izzy. _

_Sorry I never told you til now, _

_Kagome_

I stared at the second letter, forcing myself to look at the pictures. It was of Izayoi; it ranged from her birth til her fourteenth birthday. She really did look like me. There was even some of her on her human nights, apparently she accepts both sides to her, that made me glad to see. She was the spitting image of Kagome at that age. I found myself smiling to myself. Her smile most especially reminded me of her mother.

I heard a cough from the door, I looked up to find Miroku and Sango along with Shippo at the door.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

I said nothing and looked back down at the pictures of his daughter. This one was from her fifth birthday. She had a bright smile on her face, her hair was a light brown by this year and her bright amber eyes shone with childlike innocence. She was sitting on Kagome's lap, Kagome's own smile bright and happy. They both had the peace sign up. Izayoi wearing a tiara.

Another picture of Izayoi this time with her brothers on either side of her and her little sister in her arms. The boys looked to be around five and the girl to be only a few months old. At this point her hair had turned the same snow white as his own. Her amber eyes still very bright but with a fierce gleam behind them. I smirked, at least all of the children look more like Kagome than that Kouga fellow, though the boys did have Kouga's eyes and hair, their faces reminded me of Kagome. So, it was okay.

I looked up again,

"...I have a daughter."

The three of them all looked at me dumbfounded. Sango spoke first,

"A what?"

I just picked up her birth certificate. Miroku spoke next,

"What are you going to do? Where is she? Did Ms. Kagome tell you?"

I froze when he spoke her name, but after a second spoke again.

"She told me that she would find me."

Sango walked over to him, leaving the other two by the door and sat down across from Inuyasha and picked up one of the pictures, it was of Izayoi at her fourteenth birthday party. She had a frown on her face and she looked just like Inuyasha but there was a twinkle in her eye that reminded her of Kagome, showing that she was just putting on a face for the camera,

"I've seen her. I thought she looked too much like you for it to be a coincidence. She was in the room with Kagome almost everyday, doing her homework or just talking with her. She called Kagome Mama. The other children called her Mommy. Yet, you could tell even though Kagome loved all of her children equally, there was a special place in her heart for her eldest."

I looked at Sango as she spoke about Kagome's relationship with Izayoi. I sighed.

"She's really...gone?"

I couldn't bring myself to say dead. It sounded to sad and defeated, and Kagome was always so strong. Sango just nodded slowly.

I looked down at the photos and saw one that did not have Izayoi in it, it was just me and Kagome, in our last year of undergraduate studies at Tokyo U. I was in my PPE equipment from my lab practical and Kagome had just come from her nursing class, she wanted to be a pediatric nurse so she had on her scrubs. One of our friends, Kanna, who was a photography major saw us and took a picture of us. Kagome was looking up at me with a big smile on her face and I looking down at her with a grin on mine. Our hair was pulled back and it was a classic picture, it looked as if we posed for it but we weren't. I think Kagome was asking me to go somewhere with her after class.

On the back of it, it read,

_My favorite._

I sighed and looked up at them, my dull amber eyes looking at them for an answer to a question I didn't have to ask. Miroku sighed and came and sat down on the other chair while Shippo sat on the arm of the chair that Sango sat on.

Nobody moved as I looked through the pictures and stared at the birth certificate. I had a daughter, I had a family. I had lost Kagome, forever. I suddenly looked up, that scent that I would never forget, Kagome. She was here.

Yet, all I saw was a faint image of her, she sent me a soft smile and then she disappeared. Her scent gone replaced with a new one, I continued to look, questioning my sanity at that point, when a girl stood in the doorway, a girl with long snow white hair and bright amber eyes, but whose facial structure was that of the woman that I had lost so long ago. I stared at her as she stared at me,

"Izayoi."

"Father."

I stood, surprised at how natural it sounded coming from her mouth as everyone turned to face the new voice in the room.

In a few strides I was in front of her. I hugged her fiercely and looked down at her,

"I'm sorry."

She just put her arms around me and smiled,

"Mama wanted me to tell you that she always loved you...and so do I."

I said nothing as I held her in my arms. My little girl. I had a daughter.

Behind the group, if you looked, really looked, you could see the image of a woman, with wavy black hair and soft brown eyes looking at the group of people that through the time that she had been in the hospital had become a sort of extended family to her. She smiled, knowing that everything would be fine from this point onward. She turned her body and walked away, disappearing as she did so.

THE END.

….what do you guys think?


End file.
